


Minifills

by plingo_kat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: Fills for the ffxv kmeme too short to be their own fic.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=450121%0A).

“Oh fuck,” Nyx says, blurry-eyed and slurred. “Lib. Libertus. Libby.”

Libertus hitches Nyx’s arm over his shoulder more securely with a sigh. “I thought I told you not to call me that, Nyx.”

Nyx squints at him, and then stumbles because he doesn’t look where he’s going. Libertus has to halt and haul him up with an arm wrapped around his face; he’s assaulted by the reek of whisky.

“You’re such a lightweight,” he accuses, although somehow it comes out fond.

“I am _not_ ,” Nyx says with as much dignity as he can muster when he’s three sheets to the wind, which isn’t much. “You are just. Really, really good at drinking, Libs.”

And he was doing so well, too, enunciating perfectly until his name.

“Libertus,” Libertus says. “I know you know it.”

Nyx shoots him a sly grin, wild and fey, the same grin that first drew Libertus to him when they were both just snot-nosed kids. Libertus feels a pang somewhere behind his stomach and ignores it fiercely.

“I do know,” Nyx says. He leans in to nuzzle at Libertus’ cheek and stumbles again. “Whoah.”

“You’re a disaster.”

“But I’m _your_ disaster,” Nyx says, and, so help him, he’s completely right.


End file.
